Virion
Virion (ヴィオール Viōru, translated Viaur in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Hiromichi Kogami.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara19.html Profile Virion is the former Duke of Rosanne and the House of Virion, a fallen country in Valm. Virion is introduced and recruited in Chapter 1. When Sully enters the field, Virion appears and immediately tries to court her with little success. He joins the army and also explains to the Avatar, how to use Archers properly. Two years after defeating Gangrel, Walhart, Conqueror of Valm, begins an invasion of the Continent Ylisse. Virion and one of his retainers, Cherche, leave Valm and heads east to Ylisse to seek aid from Chrom and Ferox. After the battle against Grima, Virion returns home where he is branded a traitor by the citizens of Rosanne. Through his hard work to restore his country and the assistance of his wife, if he has one, he regains the trust of his people. Virion's supports reveal a bit more into his mysterious nature. Frederick the Wary makes no secret of his suspicion of Virion, but Frederick thanks Virion later for an anonymous donation to Ylisse's war with Plegia and the Risen. His support with Libra has him accidentally mistaking him for a woman, which a lot of people tend to do. Ever since then, he has been going around and asking women if they are actually women, or men in disguise, resulting in an automatic slap to the face. His support with Cherche reveals that she was once one of his retainers back in Valm, and that he took the downfall of his country with some degree of difficulty. Because of this, Cherche forces him to promise her that when times get tough, he won't give up or feel down because of it. His support with Sully reveals that he feels obligated to protect any woman in the line of battle, though she continues to reject his proposal of being her "knight", at least not until he can prove himself in the heat of battle. Sully also feels that he is not heroic unless he accepts a duel from someone for any reason...even a duel against her. In his support with the Avatar, he is a skilled tactician and can easily best the Avatar three times in a row, though his strategies often result in the deaths of countless soldiers. Because of the Avatar's priority of keeping the army safe and keeping everyone alive during battles, Virion puts his faith in his/her skill. Personality Virion is somewhat detached from the world. While he acts friendly, his words and actions leave his grace and refinement somewhat unclear. He is a shameless flirt-- but one who becomes offended if someone suggests he has more lecherous intentions. Nevertheless, Virion spends a lot of time attempting to woo women and is willing to do anything for them. He spends more time at the mirror than anyone else in the army. His birthday is December 10th. In Game Base Stats | Archer |2 |19 |6 |0 |9+2 |5 |7 |6 |1 |5 | Skill +2 | Bow- D | Iron Bow Elixir |} Growth Rates |80% |55% |30% |70% |60% |40% |35% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | 0 | +2 | +2 | -1 | -2 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Libra *Virion's Children Class Sets *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Virion's most notable trait is how quickly his skill grows; a 70% growth rate in skill makes it grow rather quickly. His speed also grows pretty quickly as well, but not as well as his skill. However, his defense growths are not very high, which can offset his fast-growing HP and make him a bit more fragile than expected. However, Virion can still function very well as a bow user, especially with the Killer Bow due to his terrifying skill. Virion should definitely be spending time in the Sniper class so he can obtain the devastating Bowfaire skill, which can pump his average strength into more potent levels when using a bow. Despite not liking close-range combat too well, the Bow Knight class is definitely not a bad choice due to the extended movement range, as well as access to swords, should Virion need to fight at close range. Reclassing Perhaps the most tempting alternate for Virion to spend some time in is the Dark Knight class, which can give him Lifetaker to help with his meager defenses. Such is not a bad idea, and can be useful in helping Virion pick off masses of units. The Focus skill may seem tempting to boost his already high critical rate, but it interferes with the fact that Virion prefers to be a backline unit, and not one who goes off on solo missions. In the Wyvern Rider line, Strength +2 can give a slight boost to his average strength, but the promoted classes offer even more. As a Griffon Rider, Virion can acquire Lancebreaker, which can help him deal with lance users, especially as a Bow Knight. The Swordbreaker skill from the Wyvern Lord class is not as useful, but can still help Virion pick off sword units like Swordmasters and Assassins better. Despite not getting skills like Luna or Astra to give him huge boosts in power, Virion can still make use of what he already has to give him the upper hand against the opponent. Quotes Event Tile *"What is this filthy thing? Ah well, I suppose I may as well give it a noble home." (Item) *"See how well I polished my equipment? The bards shall sing of Virion's legendary shine!" (exp) Relationship Tile Asking *"My, you positively glow today. Has my dashing entrance left you enraptured?" (happy) *"Come, friend. Tell me of your dreams." (dreams) *"You have a grace about you when you fight. What do you say to battling by my side?" (team up) *"I have always wondered how people like you fill their days." (free time) Replying *"Oh, it’s not that at all. I am simply having a good hair day." (happy) *"Why dream when you live the legendary life OTHERS dream of?" (dreams) *"Of course. Our every move shall be a saga in the making! The bards will swoon." (team up) *"I go around collecting herbs to make tea. A civilized thing to do, wouldn’t you say?" (free time) Asking - Child *"You've grown nearly as skilled as I, (name). Shall we train together?" (train) *"Hello, (name). Is there anything your father might provide you?" (request) *"Are you all right, (name)? You seem to have lost a bit of your luster." (concern) Replying - Child *"Anything for my own flesh and blood! But if you best me, let's keep that a family secret." (train) *"A scarf would be nice. Or matching scarves for the two of... Eh? Why are you glaring?" (request) *"I'm fine, I assure you. Perhaps you're staring at me too much? It does happen." (concern) *"I am so glad you asked! My history is a storied one, I assure you. *ahem* Once upon a time, in the land of Rosanne, the angels wept as a noble babe cried his... Huh? Wait, don't go!" (story) Level Up *"Please! Avert your envious gazes!" (6-7 stats up) *"Am I not a thing of beauty?" (4-5 stats up) *"This is the least of my most noble efforts." (2-3 stats up) *"Wh-what astonishing mediocrity..." (0-1 stat up) *"What majestic heights have I left to attain?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Before, I got looks... but now I AM the look." Armory *"Sell me true love, and I would pay any price." (buying) *"What?! Are we truly so impoverished?" (selling) *"...Improve on perfection? Pah. I dare you to try." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I am truly and utterly bored. But at least I have the grace to admit it." (misc) Greetings *"Ah, Avatar. A fine evening for the finest of gentlemen!" (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. I was just preparing for a graceful night’s sleep." (night) *Happy birthday, Avatar. May it be truly epic." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Nice of you to join us, Avatar. The stars are a sight to behold." (evening) Confession Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"Who could stop us?" *"You're much safer with me." *"Follow my lead." *"We are picturesque." *"All hail me." *"Ask for trouble." *"Just look at the brute!" *"What a pair we make." Dual Strike *"Such an easy target." *"Allow me!" *"Observe." *"Very well." *"If I may." Dual Guard *"Must I do everything?" *"So reckless!" Defeated Enemy *"Fancy that." *"I am a legend!" *"'Twas a thing of beauty." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Your every move was poetry!" Critical *"Die! With magnificence!" *"Adieu!" *"Shall I make you famous?" *"Au revoir!" *"One for the bards!" Etymology Virion's name comes from a Virus that consists from a nucleic acid that was surrounded by the protective coat of protein. His name may have been derived from the Latin word viri, which can translate as man ''or ''hero. Viaur is a name of a 168 km long river from the south-western France on Avyeyron River that is located in southern Massif Central and north of Millau. Trivia *Virion's official artwork depicts him with a Silver Bow. Gallery File:Viole.jpg|Virion's portrait in Awakening. File:Viole confession.jpg|Virion confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:VirionConfession.jpg|Virion's full confession File:Vir1.jpg|Concept art of Virion File:Vir2.jpg|Concept art of Virion File:Virion Sniper FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Virion as a Sniper. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters